galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 25
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 25 This is the very first typed version of Eric Olafson's Story (from 1995) . I put it here out of reguest of my oldest and first fan and reader, who wanted to re-read the first Version that made him start reading "Galactic Chronicles". I think it is also shows the progress of the story and is a neat way for me to keep the old stuff as a searchable reference. The Author ---‘’’’--- “The Dai kids are in good health and had only minor wounds.” Said Captain Harris, sitting behind his desk debriefing us. Then he scanned over our hastily made report. “I had no idea you where an expert in space law, Mr. Olafson.” “Sir I am not, I made all this up.” “Well it worked it even convinced me when I listened to you!” He put the e board down and looked up.” Why are you still standing there? I believe there are tanks to be cleaned! Dismissed!” Har Hi and I walked to the IST and Har-Hi grinned.” We sure don’t get a break. I hope we would be spared to get back.” I just nodded and entered the Car. Har-Hi requested Environmental and then turned to me.” You are very quiet. Have I offended you?” ”No not at all. It’s that boy I killed. After my orders killed half a million Dai, I bloodied my hands again!” “Eric he died in battle! He died as he wished to die as a Dai Warrior fighting an enemy. It was a fight. I think you and I might have to face killing someone again before we retire from this Navy.” ”It doesn’t bother you at all?” ” We Dai are warriors and fighters but we are not mindless killers that enjoy death and mayhem for the fun of it. But it does not bother me to slay an enemy or opponent in a fight or battle. The Dai-Thaan Patriarch you talked to today had a choice to surrender and leave the system or fight. Believe me there is not a single Dai who does not know about the Devastator and its might. He chooses to fight anyway. The kids today had a choice and he fired on you. The one I caught was either a coward or smarter because he did not fire a second time. So honor your enemy but don’t dwell in depression over their demise.” The Environmental Chief chewing his smoking stick looked surprised as we showed up again.” You’re back, again? What have you done this time?” “Nothing really, but the Captain thought we had to finish our work down here!” I answered. “Well I don’t have any tanks for you to clean right now.” He put the smoking stick on the other side of his wide fish mouth and said.” There is a perfect spot between tank 112 and 113, you can sit there or watch Gal Net, and I call you when Merkus needs you. Just stay out of the robots way.” ”I always knew there was a reason why I like Ults.” I said. And Har-Hi grinned.” We should get punished more often; maybe we can get some extra sleep down here.” The Ult growled.”Don’t push your luck to much, boys or I drain a tank and let you at it!” The spot he mentioned was well hidden away from view and had a little portable Gal Net Terminal, a small table three chairs and even a syntho leather couch. “I wonder how many Midshipmen Merkus send down here thinking they clean tanks and they where sitting here having a good time.” I said. “I don’t know he did let us scrub the tank when we came down here so perhaps it’s a privilege and the Ult wants something in return.” “We can always get him some smoke sticks. The next time we come down here.” I suggested. The Ult had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.” I can’t be bribed and you’re the first who are privileged to be here and those are not smoke sticks but Cigars and I only smoke those that come from Terra, they are expensive!” “what do they do?” I asked “I mean besides emitting smoke?” the Ult took the Cigar out of his mouth looked at it and said/”I have no idea. I don’t have a sense of smell or taste. It’s just a habit I started and I like it. Why don’t you tell me what they do to a human?” He handed each of us a stick, showed us how to puncture a hole in one end and light it. I coughed hard after the first drag; the smoke had an aromatic flavor to it that was unlike smoke from fires I knew.” Har-Hi, the Ult and I puffed the cigars caused a thick blue cloud above the little table and I leaned back.” I am not sure if it is the cigar doing it, but I do feel relaxed and content at the moment.” Har-Hi managed to blow perfectly round smoke rings, much to the delight of Harboro.” I feel the same way. I think I like smoking cigars! I will do this again!” A little acoustic alarm went off on Harboro somewhere and he said.” Someone not belonging to the Enviro Crew is coming. I bet my last Snaggle-worm it’s your Lt. Merkus. Go over there open the cover and take some goop and smear it on you and then come to the office when I call you.” I almost lost it again when I opened the cover and smelled the awful stench but it was not as horrible as the last time. Har HI had found a scraper dipped it in the green slime and smeared it on me and I did the same to him. The Ult came back.” Sure enough it’s your Lieutenant and he wanted to see how you are doing. Don’t worries he won’t come near the tanks. He sent me. So go meet him stink real good and he thinks you scraped all day.” “Thanks Harboro. We come back either by a screw up or on free time and get you some Cigars>” I said and Har-Hi added.” I see if I can’t find out what a Snaggle worm is and get you some.” “Can only be found on Ult Prime and they are delicious!” “How can they be delicious if you don’t have a sense of taste?” I wondered. “Texture my friend! Texture is the key and the crunch and wiggle sensation in your throat!” I shuddered as we walked to the office.” To each his own.” Merkus stepped back, covered his mouth.” I guess you learned your lesson. Get cleaned up and report at 0800 for class!” --‘’—- Har-HI and I returned to our dorm and Mao greeted us.” Have you two decided to kill each other at a later time?” “No we decided to postpone that.” Har-Hi answered. “That is good! Because we are complete now and I am tired to be behind in everything.” I said.” We are complete what? And where are you behind?” “First things first.” Mao replied.” You got to meet the rest, just in case so you don’t bust furniture across someone else’s back.” Mao stepped back into the middle of the dorm room.” You know me and Krabbel. You know Cirruit the X101 and you have met Hans.” Krabbel was hanging from the ceiling and waved at me with two of his arms. Hans got up from his reinforced bed and Cirruit made a gesture of acknowledgement and tuned in his bed. Mao said.” Over there is Elfiatra but you haven’t met Wetmouth and Muhammad. One of the beds privacy screen clicked off and a human with the blackest skin I ever saw looked at us. He didn’t say a word and his face had a melancholic almost sad expression. Mao explained. “Muhammad is from Terra and he is an Intu-Helmsman. Almost autistic when not under the Virtu helmet of his post. From the bath room came a woman. She had pink hair of shoulder length and she wore a stiff face mask of a beautiful woman’s face with open lips. I could see her eyes and real lips behind the mask. She said.” I am Wetmouth and I am a Sojonit Sister. Please don’t make any remarks or advances; I am wearing the veil of abstinence. I know what you think seeing as Sojonit!” I shrugged.” Well I guess you must be a telepath then and as you can see in my mind I have no idea what a Sojonit is or where you come from.” She seemed surprised.” You don’t?” Mao grinned.” She isn’t a telepath but she is rated to have empathic talents.” “I am sorry Wetmouth, but I really don’t know what a Sojonit is.” “Sojonites are the best and most expensive prostitutes in the Galaxy.” Har-Hi said.” They come from Sin 4 and have a temple there. It’s an ancient religious order that teaches the art of love making to its priestesses with techniques so rumor has it driving any man or woman to sexual ecstasy.” She nodded.” Yes that is what I am, but I joined the Navy and I became a Citizen. I honor my culture but I wear the veil of abstinence. I can not be hired for services.” Mao added.” Sojonites are not allowed to show their faces to anyone, so they appear to everyone alike and no one can fall in love with one in particular. At least that’s how I understand the tradition.” Wetmouth sat down at the table and said.” That is the reason.” Mao pounded his fist on the table. “Hans, Muhammad and Cirruit get your butts out of bed and come here we have a dorm meeting and an important one!” They all came and Cirruit most reluctantly.” How can a machine find any rest with all this noise?” Mao said.” With Eric here we are complete now. We need to vote for a Dorm eldest and we need to find a name for our gang. I am sick and tired of being last and the laughing stock of Suppor and the Devastator Knights, or the Flagship Dragons.” What he said made no sense to me.” What are you talking about?” Cirruit yawned and said:” There are 12 Midshipman groups, each has 9 members. Each group competes as a whole against the others. Individual scores are combined to the group’s score. It is tradition that the groups have a leader or Dorm eldest and they choose a flashy name and a logo. Because we where the only dorm with 8 and not nine we weren’t complete and our scores not counted, so we are at the bottom of the score list. The higher the score the more free time and bonuses and so forth.” Mao added.” You met Merkus; he is a stickler but fair. But our main instructor, the one giving out assignments and such Lt. Clusen is the most annoying asshole you ever going to meet and he favors Suppor. Suppor' s group, the Devastator Knights are at the first rank in everything.” Har-Hi said.” I want Eric to be our leader. I respect you all but I feel better if he is the one, besides if Stahl thinks he is good enough to command the Devastator, he bound to be good enough for us.” Krabbel said.” Hands or legs up! I count 8 Eric, you’re it!” “Hold it I don’t know anything about those things you talked about yet. How can I lead you? I don’t even know you.” “Too late, you’re it!” Said Cirruit.” Next point. We need a name.” ”I don’t wan anything like Flagships best or Devastator dragons. That is so cheesy!” Said Elfiatra.” I bet a thousand Midshipman groups before us had the same names.” “I want to go back to bed!” Said Cirruit.” So make a few suggestions.” Muhammad rolled his eyes and said.” Me too! Mao calls us gang all the time, Suppor calls us gang and Clusen calls us Olafsons gang. So what’s wrong with that?” “ What kind of group spirit is that if you use my last name?” I objected. “Olafsons gang it is! I vote for it.” Said Cirruit. Krabbel counted hands (and his leg) and said.” That was not so bad. We are complete have a name and all we need is a logo.” I said.” Not my face!” Hans said.” I am going to design one tonight.” “Alright then, meeting adjourned.” Mao pounded the table and Cirruit was back in his bunk before Mao’s fist hit the table a second time. Navigation <--pervious [[The First Version 1995 - Chapter 26|next-->]] Category:The First Version 1995